


Family Time

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: :'), :0, And Big Shits, Beakley is Beakley, Chatting & Messaging, Donald does too, Duckworth is a little shit, Duckworth is that one actually cool old man that you like hanging out with, Duckworth is the cool uncle, Family, Getting to Know Each Other, Gladstone wants Daisy dead, Hey whats up you guys. Yes., Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Is Daisy the true sailor?, Kill me. Why did i write this? :'), Memes, Old gay sassy men~, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Queer Character, Scrooge is an old man, Scrooge is the embarrassing old uncle, Shipssssss, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Warning: Lots of cussing!, Why Did I Write This?, gayyyyy, lots of cussing, ships, they are all little shits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 22:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: Why did I write this?
Relationships: Duckworth/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Could anyone tell me how to hold things?

**Della Duck added (18) others to the chat.**

**Della renamed the chat 'Adults Only'**

**Della removed rights to leave chat.**

Della: Here are the rules. Wgat happens in the group chat stays in the group chat. Don't go overboard. Nasty.

Daisy: What the fuck.

Donald: Language!

Daisy: Bish-

Duckworth: I....

Duckworth: Why?

**Della removed rights for others to change usernames.**

Della: I am God.

Donald: Why can't we change names.

Della: We might later on, but author is lazy.

Donald: Ah understandable

Jose: And I oop-

Daisy: Are you a VSCO boy now?

Panchito: VSCO girl.

Donald: Vsco duck.

Della: Vsco parrot.

Jose: Vsco Intellectual.

Della: I'm sorry author.

**Della changed 'Jose' to 'VscoIntellectual'**

VscoIntellectual: SKSKSKSKSK

VscoIntellectual: AND I OOP

Panchito: Ight imma head out

Della: Is anyone online other than you guys:(

Duckworth: It's 2 AM.

Della: ..........

Della: Oh.


	2. Cursing at dads and Old men.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No cursing on my Cristian Minecraft server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No cursing on my Cristian Minecraft server you humans.

Panchito: Hola!

Fethry: What is this

Daisy: I don't fucking know 😂

Donald: LANGUAGE 

Daisy: Bitch imma fuck you up 

Donald: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Della: Donald is broken. 

VscoIntellectual: Gone. 

Panchito: Reduced to atoms. 

Fethry: You thought the thing to make you explode would be Gladstone. 

Daisy: But it was I! Daisy!

Gladstone: :(

Fethry: I didn't mean it :(

Gladstone: Daisy took my spot :'(

Daisy: HA

Daisy: Donald is standing outside of my house with a knife. 

Della: Oh-

Della: Daisy?

Della: Daisy!?!

Della: DAISY. 

Gladstone: >:)

Scrooge: Wgar is giing on

Della: I think your autocorrect is broken ._.

Scrooge: ?

Della: The fact it took you 2 minutes to respond to that with a question mark is scaring me. 

Duckworth: I'm watching him type all of this and holy shit its hilarious. 

Della: Huh Donald didn't tell you off. Also, how bad is it?

Duckworth: "What does that arrow mean? Why did all my letters capitalize? How do I undo it?"

Duckworth: Actual quote from him. 

Della: Oh my-

Scrooge: Stoup making fun of me befor i lick you out. 

VscoIntellectual: Omg

Gladstone: I'm snorting my god XD

Della: Now THIS is quality content. 

Duckworth: You think THIS is good. Watching him type all this while also receiving them is great. 

Scrooge: what does xd mean?

Duckworth: The look of genuine confusion is killing me. 

Fenton: What am I witnessing?

Gladstone: Comedy gold. 

Della: I'm still scared. 

Della: Donald hasn't been telling us off for our cursing. And Daisy disappeared. 

Della: 😓😥

Gladstone: O O F

Scrooge: what is o o f?

Gladstone: I can't right now XD

Scrooge: where is everyne?

Scrooge: helo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Daisy was never found. The end.


	3. Murder Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachos and screeching galore!

Della: WHO THE HELL MURDERED THEM?

Donald: language. Also who?

Della: Uno reverse.

Donald: .........

Daisy: 😥

Donald: 🐥🗡

Della: ._.

Della: Well anyways

Della: WHO MURDERED THEM?

Donald: ?

Della: MY CHILDREN

Donald: ...........

Fethry: OMG

Gladstone: WHAT THE 

Donald: I WILL DESTROY WHOEVER LAYED A HAND ON THEM. 

Della: THANK YOU GUYS. MY NACHOS WERE VERY IMPORTANT TO ME. IT'S GOOD TO KNOW I HAVE YOU GUYS ON MY SIDE!

Donald: .........

Gladstone: ..........

Fethry: oh.......

Donald: DELLA. 

Della: what?

Donald: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT THE TRIPLETS. 

Della: OH XD

Donald: DON'T DO THAT AGAIN. 

Donald: ALSO GYRO ATE THEM. 

Della: ..........

Della: Gyro shall perish........

Gyro: ...........

Gyro: I'm scared now.......

Gyro: If I disappear you know what happened to me. I leave all of my belongings to Lil Bulb. Bye.


	4. g a y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> g a y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G a y y y y

Duckworth: Gay

Fethry: Very much

Gladstone: Agreed

Scrooge: yes

Duckworth: Hey look you didn't make a typo

Scrooge: Ciol

Duckworth: And there it is

Gladstone: XD

Scrooge: what

Gladstone: 👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏👏

Duckworth: 🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶🐶

Fethry: 🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐🦐

Scrooge: howdo you do thay

Daisy: 🤣🤣😂😂😂😂😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

Gladstone: Lmao X"""""""'"""""""D

Scrooge: duck you

Gladstone: bro I ain't no duck. Fucker.

Gladstone: I'm a proud goose. 

Donald: Language

Duckworth: 🗿

Daisy: 🚬🚬🚬🚬🚬🚬🚬🚬

Fethry: I think I'm high off of smarties

Gyro: I taught him how to snort and smoke them.

Fenton: O_O

Fethry: 👃

Gladstone: Fethry. I'm picking you up. You're getting some rest. 

Fethry: Kayyyyyyy broskiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuiiiiiuuuuuuuuuuuuiii uwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwu

Daisy: uwu

Gladstone: Well bye y'all. Gotta take care of Fethry ya know.

Duckworth: ✌👌👌👌👌✌✌✌✌✌

Donald: Seeya

Daisy: Aight you're gonna head out

Scrooge: goodbye

Fethry: Baiiiiiiiiiiiiii Gladddddyyyyyy. Have fun taking care of Fethrry

Gladstone: Fethry.

Fethry: huh?

Gladstone: You're Fethry

Fethry: who?

Gladstone: 🤦‍♂️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G a Y y Y Y y


	5. Best Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B E s t b o i

Goofy: Hiya!

Della: Forgot I put you here lmao 

Goofy: ówò

Duckworth: #DogRights

Goofy: Rights for what?

Duckworth: 🤦

Daisy: Oop-

Goofy: 😞 

Donald: Hey Goofy 

Goofy: Hiya Donald!

Gladstone: Oml Goofy it's been years since I've seen you

Goofy: Gladdy! 

Gyro: Is there anything better than pussy 

Gyro: Yes a really good book 

Goofy: Ó-Ò

Donald: .....................

Donald: @Gyro = 🍲 

Gyro: Aight imma head out-

Goofy: Bye sir! Also enjoy the soup Donald made for you!

Duckworth: Goofy.......

Gladstone: Never change

Goofy: Okie! What were you going to say@Duckworth?

Duckworth: Nothing

Della: Time for sleep!

Goofy: Yeah! Bye!

Gladstone: BAI GOOOOOOF

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
